Strange, Strange Highschool
by justAERI
Summary: A GaaXSaku fic. It's a redo of my 'Ninja Highschool Love' fic! The summary, which is edited, is inside! The other pairings should be...: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXTema
1. Chapter 1

**Strange, Strange Highschool  
**

Hello! I've missed you all so lol

Anyways, if you haven't read, I'm redoing my horrific fanfic, which was once called 'Ninja Highschool Love' =D But, in case you forget(Somehow), here's the (edited) summary:

**Sakura Haruno is the new kid at Konoha High! On her first day, she gotten into a fight, got detention, and blew a classroom up. Because of little Haruno's actions, she caught the eyes of two amused and interested, yet very anti-social and popular, boys. When she decides to go with the red head, Sabaku no Gaara, she unintentionally causes the raven head, Uchiha Sasga- I mean, Sasuke, to go enrage and plan to make her his.**

First off, Konoha High; not very original lol Honestly, I'm just lazy.

Second, GOSH! How I wish I could say Sasgay xD

Thirdly, I really don't know what to put for the edited Summary so, I made it up and etc

Anyways, let's just get on with it. Let me just say that: I FRICKEN DON'T OWN THIS SHI-! T-T How I wish I did...

PS- Sorry for the whole long thing, but... me gonna say last thing xD THINGS ARE WAY DIFFERENT NOW!

Normal

_Thoughts, Flashbacks  
_

_**Inners, Demons(I call them Split Personals in this story lol)**_

**Others(As in things I dunno)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: My First Day at School. Oh Joy!**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Shut up. Shut up. Please, shut up! What have I ever done to you?!

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

" FOR ALL THINGS DECENT, SHUT THE HELL UP!! " I shouted as I abruptly leap out of my warm, comfortable bed. I curl hand hand around this annoying, metal object before I began smashing it against my very soft, carpet floors. When I was done, I clap my hands together, as if there was either dust or soot on my little palms and I just had to clean it without a towel.

" FINALLY! Sweet, lovable silence! I've missed y- " I stop quickly with when I saw what time it was on my barely ticking clock.

" OH FUDGE! " I screamed as I rushed to the bathroom. When I finished stripping off my clothes, I leap right into the warm water and began scrubbing furiously. Oh right, did I mention it was a shower? If I could, I would LOVE to thank the guy that invented the shower. It's a hell lot faster than a bath, even though bathes are more... soothing. I think I'll change what I said. If I could, I would LOVE to thank the guy that invented the shower AND the guy who invented the bath.

Anyways, I turn off the water, wrap a towel around myself and jump right out. I rushed through throwing my clothes on, but still made sure I looked presentable and not like one of those shits that just finished making out with her boyfriend, which sadly, I do not have.

Ignoring my lack of a love life, I brush though my hair, ignoring any thoughts about make-up from my 'little friend' and popping two piece of bread right into my silver colored toaster.

" _**B-But!**_ " she protested, eyes wide and watery like as she pouted. She whimpered softly for effects.

' _What is wrong with you?! If I said no these last few years, of course I'll say no again! Nothing on Earth would make me wear that crappy trash!_ ' I responded, frowning as I tied my hair into a very messy ponytail, toss the brush behind me.

Happily, after hearing a musical 'ding', I grabbed the two freshly finished pieces of toast, nearly dropping them since I wasn't suspecting it to be fricken' HOT! Spreading some jam on the two, I pop one in my mouth, kept the other on a napkin on the table as I threw my cute little black and red messenger bag over my head. When I was REALLY sure I had everything, I grabbed my other piece of toast, slid my feet into my black converse with red laces, and ran right through the door.

Okay, fine! I'll be honest and truthful then. I didn't actually got out of the house that easily. In fact, I ran right into it just ONCE before I finally remembered that I had to open it. ...What? Damn. Fine. I ran into it THREE times! Happy? Sheesh. It's not my fault I have a thick head and can be very stupid sometimes.

When I was sure I had the door locked, after I got outside of course, I darted straight off towards school. Now, it finally dawned on me; I have roller blades and a skateboard! Shoot. Oh well, luckily for me, my house is quite close to the school! I know, lucky me, right? And you know what's also a very fortunate thing for me? I memorized my scheduled AND the school! Cool, eh?

Anyways, I made it inside the school in... 3 minutes... Fine, 5! Let's see. Woke up at 7:49, add 5 minutes... so it's 7:54! ...OH SHIT!! 6 more minutes until class starts!! Damn, damn, DAMN!

I rush through the halls, ignoring chatting groups, students, freaks, etc. Finally, by 7:59, I made it!

" FINALLY!! IN YA FACE, YA STUPID TIME!! " I cheered doing some random happy dance in front of the class, at the doorway. When I realized my mistake, I already had about half the students laughing at me. Did it bother me though? Nope, never did it. I laughed along, in fact, surprising most of them.

Spotting an empty seat by a window, which I found surprising and rare, I dashed over and claimed it as mine. I sat down, leaned back in my seat, prop my feet on top of the wooden desk, and place my hands behind my head. Ah. How relaxing... for a few seconds.

The bell rang, startling me enough to make me fall out of my seat. I cursed loudly and got up, picking my seat as well before I sat down.

' _It's Homeroom with... Hatake Kakashi-san... I heard he was lazy._ ' I thought, blinking.

**Five Minutes Later...**

' _I take that back. He's not just lazy..., but he a DEAD MAN!_ ' I growled and snarled, glaring at the chalkboard. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted two girls making their way towards me. Damn. I caught someone's attention. NOT good.

" Hey. You're new, aren't you? " asked the most boldest looking of the two. Her eyes were a lovely shade of teal, her hair a dark, sunshine yellow color. Her hair was held in four spiky ponytails, which I find impossible, but AWESOME! Her lips had dark purple lipstick and wore mostly the colors dark purple and black. You know, I think I'm gonna get along with her just fine.

" Obviously. I mean, come on. Have you ever met someone, at this school, with pink hair before? " I responded calmly, grinning as I twirl a strand of my hair.

The blond made an angry face before she laugh.

" I like you. I think we'll get along just fine. " she states, grinning widely.

" Ditto, but one thing... " I paused.

" What? "

" I'm not kissing you. " I joked, laughing.

She looked confused and disgusted for a second before she got it. She laugh and slapped my back, harshly if I may add, and introduced herself," I'm Sabaku no Temari. "

" H-Hello... I'm H-Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hina-Hinata. " stutters the girl quietly, whom I, sadly, forgot was even there. Her eyes were a very interesting ivory color, no pupils, with a smidge of a pale lavender hue in there. Her hair was either a raven blue color or an indigo color; it's kinda confusing. She wore no make up on her surprisingly pale skin, and she dressed in mostly white and pale lavender.

I looked at them curiously before I broke out into a grin.

" The name's Haruno Sakura, number one freak in the world. " I stated, pressing the tip of my thumb against my chest as I smile proudly.

The two girls laugh; the blond was loud, the blue girl was quiet.

" Complete opposites if I must say. " I told them, acting as if I was some therapist or something.

The two glance at one another, at least that's what I think they did. Anyways, they glanced at each other then looked at me, a smile plastered on their faces.

" We know. " they responded, laughing lightly.

" When will the teach. come in? " I then ask, propping my feet back on my wooden desk once more. I cross my arms infront of my chest, frowning as I glare at the blackboard. ' _Damn that guy._ '

" He's always late. " they responded in unison before they left to their seats just as the creakiness of the door was heard.

Kids- I mean students, quickly fled to their seats as I pull my legs down.

I leaned forwards, watching and waiting for the teacher to make himself known.

In walked a male with silver, gravity defying hair. His bangs covered his left eye, some cloth covering his mouth. His eyes crinkle to a sile as he snap his little orange book, Ichi Ichi Paradise. He walked behind his seat and sat down, looking around the class.

" I know there's a new student here so whoever that is," he glance briefly at me," stand up. "

I stood from my seat, still frowning and glaring at him with my arms crossed.

" Introduce yourself. " he instructed me.

" You first. " I retorted calmly.

His only seen eye crinkle once more in a smile.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi. "

" And I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lazy Pervert. " I responded, smirking as I sat down.

* * *

Awesome right? I hope it's long enough!! I have school work, and forums and friends to respond to! SORRY! I'll get Chapter Two up sometime at the end of this week I suppose. If not, the beginning of next week.

Sorry once more and....

HOPE YOU ENJOY!! -slaps you all with cookies-


	2. Chapter 2: Pt 1

**Strange, Strange Highschool  
**

Hello!

I'm soo sorry! Works' been piling up and I couldn't get around it to type up new chapters! I'm sorry!

Here's the summary of my story:

**Sakura Haruno is the new kid at Konoha High! On her first day, she gotten into a fight, got detention, and blew a classroom up. Because of little Haruno's actions, she caught the eyes of two amused and interested, yet very anti-social and popular, boys. When she decides to go with the red head, Sabaku no Gaara, she unintentionally causes the raven head, Uchiha Sasga- I mean, Sasuke, to go enrage and plan to make her his.**

I'm just going to say that...

I **DON'T** own **NARUTO**

Normal

_Thoughts, Flashbacks  
_

_**Inners, Demons(I call them Split Personals in this story lol)**_

**Others(As in things I dunno)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: The Fight! Forehead VS Pig!  
**

_" I'm Hatake Kakashi. "_

_" And I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lazy Pervert. " I responded, smirking as I sat down._

* * *

The sensei chuckle as did a few of the students, which made me... sorta sad.

' _He wasn't supposed to laugh! He was supposed to get angry at me!! Damn it!_ ' I cursed, frowning.

I know what your thinking, why do I want my **TEACHER** to be **ANGRY** with me? Well, there's a **VERY** simple answer to that! ...O-Oh! Right. The answer is that...

It's **VERY** fun.

It is! It's fricken' hilarious when you see the teacher's face get all puffy and red! Then he'll start yelling, which personally is my favorite part. 'Cause then I can argue back, which is quite fun if you win against your own teacher in an argument. Although the bad part was that...

You get in **BIG** trouble.

**THAT** is **NOT** good. I mean, who wants to go to the Principal's office on your first day just because you **ARGUED** against your teacher? I mean, seriously! That is of no importance so why am I getting in trouble for it?! Che. This is the only thing that makes me a bit glad that the teach. didn't get angry at me... But remember, I was only glad a **BIT**.

Anyways, since it was Homeroom, there was.. rarely anything to do. We have a short amount of time, it **IS** Homeroom afterall, and a **VERY** lazy teacher. Just so you know, that exact same lazy teacher is reading a perverted, little orange book. **DIS-GUS-TING**! Now **THAT** is unfair! They allow perverts and perverted books, but not arguing with your teacher? **THAT** is **WACK**!

I groaned as I allow my head to drop, ignoring the slight pain on my supposedly large forehead when it make contact with the cool desk. Just as I was going to complain outloud, I saw something that interested me.

' _What's this?_ ' I thought as I lifted my head up and grabbed the neatly folded sheet of paper from my desk. I opened it rough, not caring that I had just ripped it a little.

**Hey! ;] How do you like it here at Konoha High so far?**

**-Temari**

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. At least I had something to entertained me. With a pencil in one hand, I began to reply.

When I finished, I semi-neatly folded it and had some students send it to that blond chick. I had to threaten them not to look, which was quite easy actually.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the girl lift it, open, laugh to herself, show it to that other girl, write down something and hand it to a student to gave it to me.

I shrugged and opened it the little rectangular shaped note.

**Hey! ;] How do you like it here at Konoha High so far?**

**-Temari**

**BORING! Where's the HOTTIES? lol I'm kidding. It's okay... It would be better if there was candy...**

**-Sakura**

**lol That's true though. School IS boring.**

**Hey, watch out for the Hog(The Blond With A Ponytail In All Pink!)**

**-Temari**

I cringed at the word 'Pink' before I glance to the side. I nearly choke when I saw who the HOG was. Yamanaka Ino. Damn. I thought I escaped her when I moved to a different Middle School. Shit. I'm soo dead... Wonder why...

No, nevermind. Anyways, I frown as I spotted her putting on make up then talking to some bimbo brunette about some guy named... Sauce-pay? Oh well, I do sit far away from her so it's not my fault I can't hear right!

I sigh, but then cheer when the bell rang. Grabbing my stuff while tossing my pencil into my bag, I quickly rush outside, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly so I can glance at the person. I beamed when I saw who it was; Dirty blond and violet blue!

" So what class do you have next? " Temari ask calmly as she walks outside with Hinata and I following.

I shrugged and handed her my schedule.

**Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi. Rm.: 205**

**English: Umino Iruka. Rm.: 410  
**

**Math: Sarutobi Asuma. Rm.: 408  
**

**Physical Education: Maito Gai. Rm.: GYM**

**Art: Mitarashi Anko. Rm.: 504  
**

**History: Yuuhi Kurenai. Rm.: 210  
**

**Chemistry: Orochimaru. Rm.: 504**

" Whoa! You have most of the classes with us, Gaara, and the others! " Temari remarks before handing the sheet back to me.

I rose an eyebrow.

" Gaara? " I repeated in a questioning tone.

" My little bratty brother. " she responded calmly.

Hinata laugh quietly then smile.

" We have the next class together. " she remarks calmly as she turns and walk into a room.

We, Temari and I, scurry after her. I began scanning the room as Temari took her seat. Again, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. I sigh and turn around slightly to see a brunet with a scar across his nose.

" um... Hi? "

" Hello. You're the new student, Sakura, right? " he asked in a curious tone.

" The one and only~ " I responded cheerfully, giving him a thumbs up and grin.

He laughs then nods as he introduces himself:" I'm Umino Iruka. "

* * *

I'm ever so sorry! Please accept my humble apology. I swear, I love writing new chapters for you guys, but since I have school, they come... **SNAIL** slow!! T^T

There's also the fact that I'm quickly running out of ideas. I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't hit Highschool yet and I honestly don't know what it's like on the first day. But if you have any ideas about roughly anything that deals with school, feel free to tell me and I might add it in(I'll make sure to give you credit!)

Oh and just so you know, I don't know WHEN you take Chemistry in Highschool so please don't yell at me. Also, I made up the room number 'cause.. well, I dunno. I'm not even sure what Highschool really has so please forgive me! EEP!

Please forgive me for breaking this chapter into two parts~


End file.
